


Flowers in her hair

by lannisterofslytherin



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy PoV, Bellarke Valentines, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterofslytherin/pseuds/lannisterofslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for the Bellarke Valentines 2015 and as I've been reading a million Bellarke fanfics on here I thought I'd share one of mine. I couldn't find the version I handed in so this is one of the many beta'd versions with a few edits. I hope you enjoy!<br/>My tumblr is lannisterofslytherin in case any of you guys want to chat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers in her hair

Bellamy wakes up feeling groggy, he had always hated the feeling but tried to shake it off and get on with his morning. He should be used to the feeling by now considering it always happens whenever he is restless and can’t sleep properly. And as per usual the reason behind his lack of sleep is Clarke and something she had said but this time no lack of sleep is distracting him. He is still as confused about what she said now as he was a week ago. 

Lincoln had been eating lunch with Octavia when he stood up suddenly and announced that all of the “sky people” had been invited to a grounder celebration in a week. Bellamy's initial thoughts were along the lines of how it would be interesting to see if any of the Ark citizens participated as there was a very noticeable distrust between the two groups. That wasn’t the problem he was having now though; he really wasn’t bothered about whether or not they came. It was Clarke. Wasn’t it always these days with him though? 

After Lincoln had announced the invitation everyone began to talk about the festivity. Clarke simply looked up at Bellamy from where she was sitting and asked if he’d go with her. Bellamy paused for a second before mumbling that it would be fun awkwardly. Clarke nodded and then turned back to her food and continued eating. Meanwhile Bellamy had a million thoughts going through his head, and thus the source of his pacing and confusion. He didn’t know if this was supposed to be a date or not and Clarke had been acting as if nothing happened all week so he didn’t know whether they were going as just friends.

It was during Bellamy’s frantic pacing that Jasper snuck behind him and shouted, “Happy Hope Day!”

“Hope Day?” Bellamy questioned.

“Yeah I was talking to Lincoln about it and it was the closest translation we could come up with for the Grounders occasion. Don’t worry about any of the preparation,” Jasper continued quickly, “Monty and I have it all sorted and I’ve got barrels of moonshine ready so we are good to party and show the Grounders how to have some fun.”

“Just make sure it doesn’t get out of control, you know Clarke will get pissed,” Bellamy stated, “last time you guys accidently set fire to the forest.”

“Exactly my man, it was an accident,” Jasper laughed, “Surely she’s not still mad about that?” he mumbled nervously when Bellamy gave him a look saying the incident was not forgotten by any means. Jasper looked terrified at a million different scenarios that could go wrong that he’d get the blame for before his expression changed and her turned to Bellamy with a smug grin. 

“Speaking of our lovely lady leader, I hear you are going to the festival with her?” Jasper inquired with a smirk. 

“And how did you hear about that?” Bellamy probed, turning red while being embarrassed that he was being gossiped about.

“I may have heard it through the grape vine after she turned down one of the Ark guards that she was going with you,” he replied slyly.

“Which guard?” Bellamy asked, only for curiosity sake of course, it wasn’t jealousy that he was feeling at all.

“Tsk Tsk Bellamy, trying to evade my question, you excited for your little date?”

Bellamy groaned, “I don’t even know if it’s a date, she hasn’t said anything about it since she asked me to go, girls are confusing.”

“Based on a conversation I heard earlier between Clarke and Raven I’m pretty sure it’s a date,” Jasper snorted, and before Bellamy could speak and ask what they had said he walked away quickly. 

 

~

A few hours had passed and Bellamy was walking over to Clarke’s room inside the station, wiping his hands on his pants and trying to relax. It was just a date. He’d been on dates before, he was a grown man and he didn’t need to be so nervous, Bellamy kept repeating to himself. It was at that moment that he saw Clarke and was speechless. She looked so beautiful leaning against the wall with intricate braids all through her hair in a very grounder like fashion. 

He walked towards her and handed her the flower that he had collected. Apparently part of the tradition was that as the night progressed the woman would have flowers twisted into their braid as a type of symbolism for new hope and life, Bellamy had just wanted to be the first one to give a flower to Clarke. 

“Thanks,” Clarke laughed while tucking the flower into her hair behind her ear, “Did you want to head over now?”

“Definitely, Octavia would kill me if I was late,” Bellamy answered.

The pair walked towards the clearing that the grounders had set up with flowers everywhere and makeshift seats and tables for the food. They could see everyone laughing, while eating and drinking together and Bellamy and Clarke shared a smile, both enjoying the peace between the two groups of people that were once at war.

Hours had passed and Clarke had not once left Bellamy's side, partially because the one time he left her alone a grounder came up and started talking about how a marriage proposal between the two would be opportunistic. 

Their nerves eased as the night went on and when it was time for the big dance Bellamy looked towards Clarke.

“What do you say Princess? Want to dance?” he challenged.

“Only if you think you can keep up,” Clarke replied slyly. 

The two joined the other dancers, spinning each other around and laughing like no one was watching. At one point someone knocked into Clarke and she fell towards Bellamy’s chest. She looked up at him to apologize but stopped when she saw his expression, one of pure joy as he looked down at her. Leaning up and standing on her tippy toes to cover the height distance she gently kissed him before pulling away. 

“This has been a lot of fun,” Clarke admitted nervously.

“One of my favourite days on Earth,” Bellamy responded, before leaning in to kiss her again.


End file.
